LEB:PC: Brondin Hurndin (jsb420)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d6+7 damage}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An enemy marked by Brondin makes an attack that does not include Brondin as a target. +11 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to Brondin and his allies until the end of Brondin's next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An enemy marked by Brondin that is within the burst makes an attack that doesn't include Brondin as a target. Close burst 5; Effect: Brondin slides the target 1 square. The target is slowed and cannot shift until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Brondin's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Runic, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage.Rune of Destruction: Until the end of Brondin's next turn, the target has vulnerable 2 to all damage, but vulnerable 5 against opportunity attacks. Level 11: Vulnerable 4, but 7 against opportunity attacks. Level 21: Vulnerable 6, but 10 against opportunity attacks. Rune of Protection:''Until the end of Brondin's next turn, the target takes a penalty to damage rolls equal to Brondin's Constiturion (+3).}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Runic, Weapon |Power Description=''Trigger:''An enemy makes an attack roll against one of Brondin's allies. Close burst 5; Target: Triggering enemy; +11 vs Fortitude, The target is blinded until the end of its turn. ''Rune of Destruction:''The target also takes radiant damage equal to Brondin's Constitution modifier (+3). ''Rune of Protection:''The ally gains temporary hit points equal to Brondin's Constitution modifier (+3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon, Zone |Power Description=''Effect: The burst creates a zone of rippling earth that lasts until the end of Brondin's next turn. Close burst 1; +11 vs AC, 1d10+9 damage. The target is knocked prone when it leaves the zone.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon, Zone |Power Description=Close burst 3. +6 vs. AC; 1d10+4 radiant damage. Miss: Half damage Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of Brondin's next turn. Brondin and his allies gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses while within this zone. Sustain: Minor.}} |Alignment=Good |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=14 (+2) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Athletics +11, Dungeoneering +10, Thievery +8 |Feats=Hybrid Talent, Dwarven Weapons Training, Armor Proficiency: Chainmail |Equipment=Retribution Craghammer +2, throwing hammer (2), light shield, Dwarven Chainmail +1; Cloak of Distortion +1; adventurer's kit; Thieves' kit; 322gp |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background Brondin grew up within the confines of House Kundarak. His father worked with the Warding Guild and when Brodin was of age, he also joined the guild. Shortly after Brondin's father was killed in an accident, warding a loyal merchant's grand home, Brondin started having nightmares, waking from sleep drenched in sweat, raving about aberrant terrors and psychic horrors manefestations raging through Khorvaire. Known for his occasional prophetic visions, Brondin was given a period of personal leave by Lord Morrikan d'Kundarak himself, to seek out and find whether these visions are true or not. He now hunts any leads he can find, hoping to measure up to the standards imposed by Lord Morrikan and House Kundarak. Appearance Brondin is an average sized dwarf, more towards the lean side as opposed to stout. A hereditary gene has gifted Brondin with a magnificantly perfect bald head that he is proud of beyond words. As with any dwarf, Brondin refuses to shave his beard as a sign of respect to the Forge Father, Onatar. While adventuring, he wears dusky colored hide armor, a light shield bearing the House Kundarak's symbol, and wields a heavy-headed warhammer. A strong defender, he likes to stomp to the forefront and lock down any enemies near him. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 4'6" Weight: 185 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Brondin is usually quite jovial and not quick to temper, but when roused he is stubborn and won't back down. Prideful of House Kundarak, he won't abide any slander. If his nightmares are brought up, he will become sullen as if guilty of his own prophetic visions. Although Brondin is resolute in his loyalty to House Kundarak and himself, fighting one's own fears will truely show his measure. Hooks * Bring on anything aberrant or psychic * Brondin has reoccuring nightmares of aberrant terrors assaulting the good people of Eberron Kicker Coming! Stats Status: Brondin Hurndin - Level 4 Runepriest|Warden Init: +4 Speed: 5 Passive Perception:13; Passive Insight: 13 AC: 19 Fort 17 Ref 15 Will 15 HP: 48/48 Surges: 11/11 Surge Value: 12 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Dwarven Str:20 Dex:14 Wis:12 Con:16 Int:8 Cha:10 Powers: Weight of Earth, Word of Diminishment, Warden's Fury, Warden's Grasp Dwarven Resiliance, Rune of Mending, Roots of Stone, Word of the Blinding Shield, Second Wind Rune of Undeniable Dawn, Shield of Sacrifice Equipment Coins: 10gp Encumbrance: 92lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (*NOTE: I can't modify Speed in summary) Racial Features Dwarf (PHB1) * +2 Con, +2 Str or +2 Wis * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common * Dwarven Resiliance Racial Power * Cast Iron Stomach * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency * Stand Your Ground * Encumbered Speed * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 Class Features Hybrid Runepriest (PHB3) * Rune of Mending: 1 healing per encounter * Runic Artistry: Wrathful Hammer * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. Hybrid Warden (PHB2) * Nature's Wrath: mark each adjacent enemy Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent ** Rune Master (Rune of Destruction or Rune of Protection): *** Rune of Destruction: Allies gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against enemies that are adjacent to Brondin. *** Rune of Protection: While adjacent to Brondin, his allies gain Resist 2 to all damage. The resistance increases to 4 at 11th level and 6 at 21st level. ** Dwarven Weapon Training *** +2 feat bonus to damage and proficiency with all axes and hammers ** Armor Proficiency: Chainmail Armor Background Iron Gatekeeper (EBR): Thievery Skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 15 gp adventurer's kit - 20 gp Thieves' kit - 30 gp Hide Armor - 5 gp Light Shield - 5 gp Throwing Hammer - 15 gp Warhammer -------- 10 gp remaining Treasure Wishlist: *Warhammer Maw of the Guardian *Nightmare Ward Hide Armor +1 *Iron Armbands of Power *Cloak of Distortion +1 XP * Total XP: 0 Changes List changed here * 4/29/2011: Created Judge Comments Judge comments: Level 1 Approval 1 * Approval 2 * Status *Awaiting Approval Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Dwarf